Its In His Kiss
by SeulWolfe
Summary: It started with a kiss... and ended with one.. this is my story of the Love that Severus and Harry shared... step by step.. Kiss by kiss..Written for Accioslash, for all she does for Snarry fandom!
1. First Kiss

**Title::** It's In His Kiss  
**Author::** **calanor**  
**Word Count:: **1781  
**Rating:: **PG...  
**Warnings::** Hanky warning...  
**Characters:: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:: **JK Rowling owns it all.. lemon drop anyone?  
**Summary::** It started with a kiss... and ended with one.. this is my story of the Love that Severus and Harry shared... step by step.. Kiss by kiss..  
**A/N:: **Accio.. how do I love thee? Should I count the ways? For the never ending patience that you have... to the love you have for the union of Severus and Harry... I give you this.. Enjoy..  
**morganlefay1958** tweaked.. **alisanne** for the prompt Kiss... and **magic_helmet** for the demand I post this post haste!

-0-

-0

**It's In His Kiss**

**-0-**

**-0-**

The first kiss was before Harry stepped out of the Shack while Severus lay bleeding. A fleeting brush of lips but a promise of more if the future held.

If they believed. If they lived.

The second came weeks later in the heat of words. Angry words. But Harry wouldn't take no for an answer.

No.

Never.

He grabbed the other man and kissed him until he yielded to the passion. To the future if only they stood together against the tide that rose up around them.

The third.

The third was followed by more and more. It was an evening filled with passion and sweet beginnings. Talks and yet more kisses. Touches and blissful caresses.

Wine and chocolate. Fruits and bits of warm bread fed to each other as they laughed.

Severus Snape could laugh. It was a joyous sound. Especially when he finally found what had alluded him all these years.

That connection when an old soul finally meets what's been missing all these years. What's been standing there all this time. When all he had to do was reach out and take it.

Reach out and hold on with both hands with all his might. Reach out and not be afraid of what others thought. That he wouldn't stand alone. Not with Harry at his side as a constant reminder. Memorable kisses to hold dear throughout their time together.

The next kiss.

The kiss they shared when Harry pleaded with Severus to marry him. Bond with him. A soul bond where their hearts would beat as one. Where they would never be alone. Not even in the face of death.

When Severus told him that he was pregnant, Harry cried in joy and love for the gift they had created with their love. With their passion. Harry couldn't go a day without laying his head on Severus stomach and listen to the faint movement of their child. He would kiss his belly above his navel then another for Severus. Each night as he grew. As his body swelled with child.

A kiss they shared over the birth. A girl, named Alivia Lily.

A girl that would grow up to share the passion for Potions, classical music, and Phantom of the Opera with her Papa.

Another one was when they traveled to New York so Alivia could try on Wedding Dresses. Harry was there as emotional support as Severus watched his daughter try on dress after dress in search of the One. Then when she finally walked out and stepped on the pedestal in front of the mirror in that dress, she beamed at them. Their little girl was all grown up.

Harry watched as one single tear fell from the stoic man's eye. No one would ever believe it, but no one would ever know. This was the man that Harry knew that the world would never understand.

He kissed him then, as their daughter looked on, understanding in her eyes.

They stood together with young Malfoy's parents as their children took vows. Who would ever have thought that their child would fall in love with the son of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Darius Othello Malfoy never knew what hit him when the girl that played with him as a babe and attended Hogwarts with him, suddenly mesmerized him. He turned around one day when they were seventeen and really saw her for the first time.

The same girl that kissed him when he was eleven years old and then told her parents that this was the boy she was gonna marry. Harry laughed at the memory. Poor Darius looked as if he was going to faint on the platform of King's Cross as they readied to board the train for the first time.

At the wedding when Severus handed Alivia off to Darius after they had danced on the dance floor. Not to one song, but to three, because Alivia couldn't decide which one best described her Papa. So in true Snape-Potter fashion she demanded all three. So they twirled around and around the floor. A world all their own for one last time as Father and Daughter before she embarked on her adventure with Darius.

More kisses and more memories.

Two boys followed, that Harry carried this time, whereas Severus would continue the tradition of kissing his belly each night. Some nights Severus would fall asleep with his head on his stomach just listening.

Allvia would lay with them as Severus read books to them all; a part of their nightly ritual. Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, or Shakespeare's Sonnets. What babe couldn't be soothed by listening to that deep velvet voice.

Saverio James and Dante Thomas came on cold winter's night when the winds were roaring across the moors outside their home. The first time he heard them, Severus cried. "For all the darkness in my life, this is the light in my life. This is my gift."

Severus kissed him until he was breathless and then again with all the love and awe that he felt at holding his sons in his arms.

The years passed as they shared kisses and walks. Laughter and pain. What is life without either? Each make you stronger. Harry held Severus as they sat at Minerva's bedside when she passed. Her last words were, "Continue to live my boys. Continue to share the kisses."

Severus snorted through tears, "She would get the last word, the Old Cat!"

More years pass and those that protested their match could no longer be heard as their voices had been silenced by the ages. But all one had to do was watch them, study them from afar. The sparks of magic when they touched even after all these years. The fleeting smile that would appear on Severus' face. Their three beautiful smart children that bloomed from their union.

Then there was the kiss when Alivia called and announced she was with child. The next generation was upon them. Before they knew it, Hermione and Harry sat in the waiting room as Draco and Severus paced back and forth. Severus wanted to be there, holding his baby's hand, wiping her sweating brow, support her through the pain. But Harry had reminded him, that it was Darius' job now.

When the door opened and the young man in question stepped out, he was holding a pink bundle. He pulled back the blanket, "Everyone, meet, Iona Beatrice Malfoy." He handed the blanket wrapped babe to Severus, as if presenting him a priceless gift.

In front of the Goddess and everyone present, Severus cried and smiled as he took in the child in his arms. She had dark hair like her mother and when she opened her eyes, blue, almost black gazed back at him. This was his bit of immortality. This was his part of living forever through his children.

His and Harry's love would forever live on through this child and the others as they came. "Who wants to live forever?" he was asked once long ago. "I will now through this child and all the others that will bless us."

And of course they kissed through the tears and love shone in their eyes.

Now the Twins, in living their own lives held nothing back. Each young man took on the mantle of the houses that their fathers were the last of. Saverio James took on the heir of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black and his brother, Dante Thomas, the Ancient and most Noble house of Prince.

Dante was the first to bond with his intended, a young witch Germany, named Sabrina. A brilliant woman, who was also a Potion Mistress and part Veela. They gifted the world with ten children, all boys except the youngest; a little girl who looked just like her great grandmother, Lily Evans Potter. She had the flaming red hair and veridian eyes.  
And so she was named Lily Evanthe.

Saverio James Black Potter found his life partner in a younger man from across the pond. Samuel John Winchester, who specialized in magical creatures, demons and theology. He certainly kept Saverio on his toes through the years. From this union came four boys and two girls.

More kisses were shared as they explored the world around them that had been denied them both, Severus and Harry, growing up. The Cinema and Telly became a part of their lives.  
Severus shared his love of Star Trek with Harry, as it had also been a love of his Mother's. They sat together through each movie and the new one when it was released. Harry laughed as they unveiled the New Spock and commented on the new Kirk. When Harry saw the set jaw of his husband, he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed him and kissed him.  
This prompted an early exit, so they had to return two days later to watch the movie again.

Now sixty-seven years later, Harry was holding his love, pondering the life of Severus Snape-Potter. The first forty years of his life was he knew nothing but darkness, hatred and abuse. It was only the gentle hand of his mother and his first best friend that kept him from letting the darkness completely swallow him. To consume and destroy him.

He knew that the one moment in his own Gryffindor spontaneity that saved Severus with that one kiss. That first kiss in that dusty broken down shack. That light and gentleness started to settle into his lonely soul.

And together, both men learned to laugh, cry and love, and of course, kiss as often as they could.

But now as Severus lay in Harry's arms, his children and family around them. His hair white with age, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, he looked up into those eyes he loved so much, "I never knew love until you kissed me. Until you touched me. All because you loved me."

With tears, smiles and quivering lips surrounding him, Harry gave him one last kiss as Severus Snape-Potter passed from this world to the next. Harry through his bond felt his Love's heartbeat slow and then stop. The body stilled and the last of his magic rose up and flowed out into the room touching everyone as it left this plane of existence.

Harry thought for one brief moment, he felt a light kiss and a breath of love in his ear as the magic disappeared.

"I love you, Severus."

"And I you, My Brat. And I you."

His family surrounded Harry then, holding and kissing the grieving man, sharing the love he and his mate had raised them with.

**_~finis~ but is it ever? No... Never.. not as long as they love..._**

**_._**

**_._**

Song list for this ficlet...

And Then I Kissed him :: Pearl Harbor Soundtrack

Last Kiss:: Pearl Jam

Kissed By A Rose:: Seal

Kiss the Girl:: The Little Mermaid Soundtrack

It's In His Kiss:: The Shirelles


	2. Last kiss

**Title::** It's In His Kiss  
**Author::** **calanor**  
**Rating:: **PG...  
**Characters:: **Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Disclaimer:: **JK Rowling owns it all.. lemon drop anyone?

**Summary::** It started with a kiss... and ended with one.. this is my story of the Love that Severus and Harry shared... step by step.. Kiss by kiss..  
**  
**

-0-

-0

**It's In His Kiss**

**Part 2**

**-0-**

**-0-**

"Took you long enough!"

"Well I can't help it if my body wouldn't give up the ghost!"

"Seventy-eight years!"

"Well I had little Severus who kept me going. Especially when he found all of your journals and notes at ten. Our great-great-great-grandson even has your scowl down to a science!"

"Seventy-eight years!"

"And your point is?" 

Severus stepped closer to his husband. Mind you, he looked like he had in the prime of his life, after the War. Sexy, tall and a sight to the sore eyes of his husband... "I have been waiting for seventy-eight years. Your Mother and mine have been driving me daft! And Albus hasn't been helping matters! Even in here in the Summerlands, he has his lemon drops! And then there's Minerva and Poppy!"

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yes, well I plan on making up for lost time!"

Harry, again young and tossled, smiled, "Don't I get a kiss?"

Severus drew his missing husband into his arms, "That and more my Brat."

_~finis.. but is it ever? Never.. _

**_A/N:: Now it's done.. thanks for the reviews!_**


End file.
